prettylittleliars_megdfandomcom-20200213-history
A's Messages in Season 1
This page centers on all of the "A" messages sent to the characters during Season 1 of Pretty Little Liars. Episode 1: Pilot *Sent to Aria Montgomery: **Maybe he fools around with students all of the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. - A (regarding Ezra Fitz) *Sent to Emily Fields: **Hey Em! I've been replaced, you've found another friend to kiss! - A (meaning that Emily kissed Alison and now she's with Maya) *Sent to Spencer Hastings: **Poor Spencer. Always wants Melissa's boyfriends. But remember if you kiss, I'll tell. - A (after Spencer kissed Wren and Ian) *Sent to Hanna Marin: **Be careful, Hanna. I hear prison food makes you fat. - A (after her and Mona stole something from the mall) *Sent to all Four Girls: **I'm still here, bitches. And I know everything. - A (the first one they got all together after Alison's "funeral") Episode 2: The Jenna Thing *Sent to Aria: **When students kiss teachers, someone gets HURT. That's a promise I'll keep... - A (after Aria kissed Ezra) *Sent to Aria (also for Hanna, Spencer and Emily): **Dead girls walking... - A *Sent to Emily: **Did you get a goodnight kiss? Here's one from me. xo... - A *Sent to all Four Girls: **If only she could see how guilty you look... - A (after Ali threw the match into the garage and blinded Jenna) Episode 3: To Kill a Mocking Girl *Sent to Hanna: **Heads up, hon. Hefty Hanna never gets the guy - A *Sent to all Four Girls: **Heads up, BFFs. It's open season on liars and I'm hunting... - A Episode 4: Can You Hear Me Now? *Sent to Hanna: **I Don't Need You Anymore (a song on the radio) *Sent to all Four Girls: **Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead. (on the back of a missing Alison poster) **It won't be that easy Bitches - A *Sent to Ella Montgomery (a letter picked up by Aria): **Your husband, Byron, is involved with another woman and when I say involved I mean in a "romantic" way. This is not something recent. It started before your family went away to Iceland and from the look of things, it may be starting up again now that you're back. I know this is hard to hear, but it is the truth. If you don't believe this about your husband, ask your daughter. She knows all about it. Sincerely, A Episode 5: Reality Bites Me *Sent to Aria: **Lucky you, Aria! Other girls have to do their homework. You get to do the teacher... - A *Sent to Hanna: **Now I know TWO secrets. Hanna got dissed... and Emily got KISSED! - A (plus a photo of Emily and Maya) *Sent to Hanna (also for Spencer, Aria and Emily): **Ever wonder what's going on when your back is turned? - A Episode 6: There's No Place Like Homecoming *Sent to Spencer (on a Tarot Card): **(lipstick on card from lips being on the card) Kiss Bye Bye To Your B.F.F. *Sent to all Four Girls: **Lions and tigers and bitches oh my! There's no place like Homecoming. See you there. - A Episode 7: The Homecoming Hangover *Sent to Emily (also for Spencer and Aria): **Thanks for getting Toby out of my way. - A Episode 8: Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *Sent to Spencer: **Subject: The Dedication. Do it right. I'll be watching. Just like Tom Sawyer. - A Episode 9: The Perfect Storm *Sent to Emily: **There's only so much you can bury, Emily. You're not done with me yet. - A **Hey Em - You weren't the only one with Great Expectations. Check it out. xoxo - A *Sent to Spencer: **Define "Desertion." Seems like you're about to lose Emily. Who's Next? - A *Sent to Rosewood Police Department: **A package containing footage of Alison before her "disappearance." Episode 10: Keep Your Friends Close *Sent to Aria: **Read page 22 - A (and a poetry book) *Sent to Aria (also for Spencer and Emily): **You found my bracelet. Now come find me. - A **She knew too much. - A *Sent to Spencer (also for Aria and Emily): **Your as in the dark as Jenna. Looking for me in all the wrong places. *Sent to Mona Vanderwaal: **A message about Hanna getting liposuction. *Sent to all Four Girls: **Camp Mona's scavenger hunt and I'm the prize. Come and find me, bitches. - A *Sent to Pam Fields: **Photos of Emily kissing Maya. Episode 11: Moments Later *Sent to Hanna: **Sorry about losing my temper. My bad. Love, A Episode 12: Salt Meets Wound *Sent to Spencer: **Point, set, match! - xo A *Sent to Hanna: **Like Mommy, like daughter. Can you run from the law with those legs? - A **You'll get you $$$ back. If you do what I say. Sweet dreams - A Episode 13: Know Your Frenemies *Sent to Aria (also for Spencer, Hanna and Emily): **Don't say I never gave you anything. Turn on your computer. - A (Spencer's computer with Alison and Ian footage) *Sent to Spencer: **Married for love or an Alibi? - A *Sent to Hanna: **Go to 21 Main St. Ask for Hefty Hanna's order. - A **Want the Money? Sit there and eat every one. - A **You know how to get rid of it. - A *Sent to all Four Girls: **A is for Alison not Amateur. Episode 14: Careful What U Wish 4 *Sent to Spencer (also for Hanna): **Watch your backs. I didn't - A *Sent to Hanna: **Wanna keep mommy out of jail? I've got a job for you. - A **Job description: Heartbreaker. $200 for every dance with Lucas. - A **Want a raise? $500 for every dance with Lucas - A **You have Lucas' heart. Now rip it out. Last dance $1000. - A Episode 15: If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again *Sent to Hanna: **Wanna help mama get $$$? Show Aria's mom what her kid's been hiding. - A Episode 16: Je Suis une Amie *Sent to Aria: **Almost got busted. Wanna know how? Ask Hanna! - A *Sent to Hanna: **Caleb's quiet, but how R U gonna shut ME up? - A Episode 17: The New Normal *Sent to Spencer: **Jenna is gonna be sooo pissed - A *Sent to Hanna: **An exterminator coming to check on an "infestation in the basement." Episode 18: The Badass Seed *Sent to all Four Girls: **"Rat" me out, your blood's next. - A Episode 19: A Person of Interest *Sent to Aria: **The LOVER and the SCORNED are BFFs. Scared yet? You will be. - A *Sent to Aria, Emily and Hanna: **Breaking news bitches, Spencer Hastings now a person of interest in my death. - A *Sent to Spencer: **You're getting colder. - A Episode 20: Someone to Watch Over Me *Sent to Hanna: **Dear Hanna, Try putting back together. Kisses! - A Episode 21: Monsters in the End *Sent to Emily: **Poor Em, You definitely have a type: Love me, lie for me. - A *Sent to Spencer: **Having any fun yet? Ha Ha Ha Ha... Shut up or I'll shut you up - A Episode 22: For Whom the Bell Tolls *Sent to Aria (also for Emily and Hanna) **Buckle up Bitches. Nothing is as it seems. - A *Sent to all Four Girls: **It's not over until I say it is. Sleep tight while you still can Bitches. - A Photo Gallery A's Messages 1.png A's Messages 2.png A's Messages 3.jpg A's Messages 4.jpg A's Messages 5.png A's Messages 6.jpg A's Messages 7.png A's Messages 8.png A's Messages 9.jpg A's Messages 10.png A's Messages 11.png A's Messages 12.jpg A's Messages 13.jpg A's Messages 14.png A's Messages 15.png A's Messages 16.jpg A's Messages 17.jpg A's Messages 18.jpg A's Messages 19.jpg A's Messages 20.jpg A's Messages 21.jpg A's Messages 22.jpeg A's Messages 23.jpg A's Messages 24.png A's Messages 25.png A's Messages 26.png A's Messages 27.jpg A's Messages 29.jpg A's Messages 32.png A's Messages 33.png A's Messages 34.jpg A's Messages 35.png A's Messages 36.jpg A's Messages 37.jpg A's Messages 38.jpg A's Messages 39.jpg A's Messages 40.jpg A's Messages 41.png A's Messages 42.png A's Messages 43.png A's Messages 45.png A's Messages 46.png A's Messages 47.png A's Messages 48.jpg A's Messages 49.png A's Messages 50.jpg A's Messages 52.png A's Messages 53.jpg A's Messages 55.jpg A's Messages 56.jpg A's Messages 57.jpg A's Messages 59.jpg A's Messages 60.jpg A's Messages 61.png A's Messages 62.png A's Messages 63.jpg Category:A's Messages Category:Season 1